Living As Shizuka
by EmoGhost1995
Summary: Because of Shinra, Shizuo has been turned to a female and has to live like that while Shinra finds a cure. Will Shizuo want to turn back in the end? Kadota/Dotachin x Fem!Shizuo/Shizuka! Not Yaoi!
1. From Male To Female

Woken up by the annoying ringing and vibrating of his yellow-coloured phone, Shizuo wished that he could destroy the device if he did not need it for everyday needs. He cursed himself for setting the ringtone to maximum volume because the moment it rang, the bodyguard literally jumped off the couch. Annoyed, he glanced at the screen of the small device which he could easily crush and frowned. Sighing with frustration, Shizuo pressed a button on the phone and answered, with the intention of scolding the underground doctor first.

"Damn it, Shinra! Why did you have to call me when I was taking a nap? And I had a dream about killing that damned flea!" the blonde scolded.

On the other side, Shinra could feel a small drop of sweat rolling down his right cheek. The brunette replied, "Sorry, Shizuo, but I kind of need you to come over to my house."

Shizuo rolled his eyes before he asked, "Why?"

"Because I want to try something out on you and I can't use other people because I'm not too sure if I might poison them or something. But since you have a really strong body, I thought I would be safer to try it on you!" Shinra explained while Shizuo, once again, sighed. At first, Shizuo hesitated, but thinking that he should be safe due to his, like Shinra said, strong body, the blonde agreed and headed out of his apartment, wondering what was the certain "something" that the underground doctor wanted to try out on him.

When the bodyguard reached his friend's home, the dullahan, also known as Celty, opened the door and welcomed him in. Normally, Celty would not be the one opening the front door, but since she knew Shizuo was coming, she knew it would be safe for her to open it instead of Shinra. Shizuo uttered out a "Yo" before he went to find Shinra.

Shinra popped out of the kitchen and waved at his friend. Taking off his apron, he went to the living room with Shizuo following him.

Shizuo saw the doctor fish out a small test tube which contained a pink liquid. Curious and slightly nervous, the blonde asked, "What the hell is that?"

Shinra only shrugged before he replied, "I don't know... That's why I'm testing it out on you!" The bodyguard groaned after hearing the underground doctor's not-so-satisfying reply. Shizuo wondered about the possibilities of what may happen to him. What if the liquid was a very strong poison and could kill him? What if the liquid turned him into an animal? What if the liquid gave him into a completely different personality? The ex-bartender could feel his head spinning at the thought of what may happen.

Without any warning, Shinra shoved syringe into the blonde's arm, making him wince. After fully injecting the unknown liquid into Shizuo's arm, the doctor nothing had happened. Perhaps the effects were not immediate.

"Shizuo, if you feel funny or something, give me a call, okay?" Shinra said. The blonde grouchily nodded, frowning before clutching his arm and turning to walk out of the apartment. Before he could take a step out of the door, Celty's PDA was shoved in front of his face.

[Do you need me to drive you back?] it read. Shizuo looked at the dullahan before shaking his head, saying that he could manage. Nodding, Celty waved at the man before he went off.

The small pain on Shizuo's arm soon left as he wandered around Ikebukuro. Suddenly, the blonde felt giddy and he had some problems breathing. However, he was sure he was alright and was just tired, so he walked home instead of going back to Shinra's house.

The blonde collapsed onto his bed the moment he went to his bedroom. His room was quite messy as the bodyguard was always too busy to clean it up. There was a picture of his most hated enemy, Izaya, which was pinned on the wall so that he could throw sharp things like darts at it.

On his dresser was a few pictures. One of the pictures was him and Kasuka, his brother, also known as Hanejima Yuuhei, when they were kids. It was Kasuka's birthday and the picture was taken when the younger of the two had cut the cake. Another one of the pictures was of him, Shinra, Kadota, and unfortunately, Izaya, during graduation day in high school. The rest of the pictures were just random pictures of his friends and stuff.

Shizuo hugged his pillow tightly and snuggled. His eyes were heavy and slowly closed before he started snoring softly.

The Heiwajima woke up the next day, feeling rather strange. His chest felt heavier and he just felt, well, strange! He lazily ran his fingers through his hair before his eyes widened, realizing something. Why did his hair seem so long? Anxious, the blonde ran towards the bathroom mirror before his jaw dropped open. He screamed before he covered his mouth with his hand. His voice sounded very feminine. Yep, so his mind was not playing tricks with him.

He was turned into a girl.

He, no, she could feel heat rise up to her face before she screamed one man's name that for once, was not Izaya's.

"SHINRAAAAAAAAA!"


	2. Starting Of Her New Life

Somewhere in Ikebukuro, the underground doctor could hear someone calling, no, screaming his name. Shinra briefly wondered what was going on before he shrugged and continued wandering around the huge city. A few seconds after the mysterious scream, the brunette's phone rang and vibrated in his pants. Fishing out the device, he looked at who the caller was - Heiwajima Shizuo. Shrugging yet again, the doctor answered the phone, not prepared for the yellings and screamings from an unfamiliar voice from the other side. Wincing at the loud voice attempting to burst his eardrums, Shinra wondered why a woman was using Shizuo's phone and calling him. Interrupting the enraged woman using the bodyguard's phone, Shinra asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Shizuo, damn it!" the woman over the other side exclaimed. Shinra remained silent for a while, then he yelled a loud "What" and almost dropped the phone due to his shock.

"Shizuo! Come to my apartment immediately!" the doctor said as he turned to head back to his home, but he stopped immediately when Shizuo started talking again.

"I can't! What if everyone else sees me?" came the enraged voice. Shinra facepalmed. How could he have been so stupid? Why did he not realize that people would most likely laugh at the now genderbent bodyguard? And of course, Shizuo would not want to be laughed at.

"Ah! Sorry! I'll go get Celty and go right over to your house! Just please, don't murder me when I get there!" the underground doctor said with some hints of fear in his voice.

At the other side of Ikebukuro, the ex-bartender was pacing around his, sorry, her house, anxiously waiting for her friend to arrive.

Fortunately for her, she had fallen asleep without changing her clothes while she was still male, so when she woke up the next morning as a female, she was still wearing the same clothes. That was why she did not have to change her clothes and, well, be disturbed. But either way, Shizuo knew that she would still have to do it in future if Shinra does not change her back to a male soon.

There was a couple of knocks on Shizuo's front door and the bodyguard opened it, hiding as much of herself behind the door as possible and resisting the urge to wrap her fingers around the underground doctor's scrawny neck, though she knew Celty would definitely stop her.

The moment Shinra and Celty entered the messy apartment, Shizuo slammed the door close and locked it. The curtains had already been drawn so that no one outside would see her.

"Alright, Shinra! Do you know how to turn me back?" the blonde asked as calmly as possible. Hesitating, Shinra shook his head, only to make Shizuo punch him across the room. If Celty had a head, her mouth would have been wide open. The dullahan ran to her lover's side and flashed her PDA, asking if he was alright.

"Damn it, Shinra! How am I supposed to carry on with my life like this? And what if my brother comes to visit? What would Tom-san say if he saw me like this? What about that damn flea and Kadota?" Shizuo asked anxiously. Shinra raised both his hands and told her to calm down. And when the blonde finally calmed down, Shinra added that he apparently had no idea what to do, only making the ex-bartender get mad again. Before Shizuo could even lay a finger on the doctor, Celty's shadows prevented him from doing so and she quickly typed on her PDA.

[I have an idea!] the device read. The dullahan took the PDA away and started typing again, not removing her shadows.

[Why don't you just tell Kasuka that you were turned into a girl, but make him promise to be quiet about it and pretend that you were just his cousin that was visiting? Then you can tell Tom that you are Shizuo's cousin and tell him that Shizuo has gone for a vacation and that you will be doing his job for him. And for everyone else, just say the same thing!] was what Celty typed. How she even managed to type that much in just a few seconds, Shizuo will never know. Sighing, the bodyguard simply nodded before the dullahan released the shadows.

"One problem though... Everyone knows only Shizuo has an incredible strength! So they may suspect that you are really Shizuo, which you are except that you are now female, when you lose your temper and start throwing things around!" Shinra stated and paused before he continued, "So, you have to control your temper and try not to be so violent!"

"I hate violence..." was all the blonde said before she simply continued, "Fine, I'll try..." After that, she took out a cigarette and started smoking.

"Also," the doctor started, making the other two turn to look at him, "We need to give you a new name! What would others think if they hear us calling you 'Shizuo'?"

Shizuo replied, "As long as it is nothing stupid!"

After a few minutes of Shinra giving Shizuo a list of girl names which the bodyguard obviously declined, Celty flashed her PDA at the both of them, saying [What about Shizuka?]

Shizuo, whose name was changed to "Shizuka", thought for a moment before she simply shrugged and nodded while Shinra exclaimed that Celty was smart and hugged her, only to make her punch him in the stomach.

After about a couple more hours of discussion about how Shizuka should live her new life and Celty telling her about the female needs and stuff, the couple left the still messy apartment and headed home. Before they left, Shinra also said that he would try to find the cure and return Shizuka back to her original gender. Locking the door once again, Shizuka collapsed onto the couch, sighing in frustration. Glancing at her phone, Shizuka wondered if she should tell Kasuka about her situation now.

"Meh! The sooner the better..." she told herself before she flipped open the phone and dialled her brother's number.

"Hello?" came the voice that had no emotions present in it.

"Kasuka? This is Shizuo."

"You don't sound like him."

"That is why I'm calling you! Uh... Listen, Shinra and Celty, well, more of Celty, told me to tell you about my current situation..." Shizuka said, feeling nervous.

"Nii-san? Are you alright?"

"Yeah! It's just that... Well..." Shizuka paused for half a minute before she continued, "I'm a girl."

"What? Nii-san! Er, I mean, Nee-chan! Are you serious?" Kasuka was, for once, shocked. Shizuka could only manage a soft "Yes", which the actor managed to hear.

"Please don't tell anyone, Kasuka! And also, my name is now Heiwajima Shizuka and please pretend that I am your cousin, visiting, and that Shizuo, erm... Me, has gone on a vacation! Also, pretend that I am replacing myself, meaning my male self, at work because my male self is on a vacation, like I already said!" Shizuka informed the younger of the Heiwajima siblings. After Kasuka agreed, Shizuka hung up the phone and sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

Shizuka headed to the bathroom and changed into more comfortable clothes that Celty had given her along with other necessary female garments. Deciding not to hide any longer, the blonde stepped out of her house and decided to wander around Ikebukuro, trying to hide herself as much as possible. Since when did Celty wear such short skirts? Shizuka puffed on a cigarette again before she continued walking. Perhaps no one would notice her.

A few minutes after wandering around Ikebukuro, the blonde caught a familiar scent in the air that she detested. She resisted the urge of grabbing a random sign and throwing it to where the scent came from because, after all, Shinra said that people may notice she was actually Heiwajima Shizuo.

Taking another puff on the cigarette to calm herself, the bodyguard continued walking until she saw a certain raven-haired informant - Orihara Izaya. It also appeared that the man was watching her.

Trying not to look at him as looking at him would only make her mad, she continued walking onwards but was stopped when Izaya suddenly appeared in front of her.

"You look like Shizu-chan~" he said and again, the girl resisted the urge to throw something to kill the flea. Ignoring the annoying informant, Shizuka continued walking and ended up in Russia Sushi before she noticed a certain louse following her.

"Will you stop following me?" she turned around and shouted a little bit louder than she had intended. Izaya simply laughed before he smirked, saying that she looked like someone he knew. From what the louse had said, it was obvious that Izaya found her familiar but did not know that she was really Shizuo.

Slightly relieved, the blonde continued ignoring the man and took another puff on her cigarette. What she did not expect the crimson-eyed informant to do was introduce himself.

"I'm Orihara Izaya," he said with his cheerful voice still present. Just hearing his voice made Shizuka mad, but she calmed herself down. Still ignoring the man, she walked off. She had no idea what she should do right then because it was her day off and she had no work. Usually, she would be slightly happy to be free but now, because of Izaya, she desperately wanted to go back to work.

"Ne~ Isn't it rude to ignore someone when they introduce themselves?" the informant said, shaking his head.

"Piss off!" Shizuka snapped at the man before she covered her mouth. She was about to call him "Flea" but stopped herself, because if she did say it, Izaya would definitely know she was Shizuo. Much to her annoyance, the raven-haired informant laughed. Well, that was to be expected since the one she snapped at was Izaya.

"At least just tell me your name~" Izaya said in his usual happy, annoying tone. Shizuka growled before she pushed her blue-coloured sunglasses.

"...Heiwajima Shizuka..." After saying that, the girl wanted to hit herself. She should not have told him her surname.

"Oh? You are related to Shizu-chan~? No wonder you look like him~" the man said while smirking. Damn! That guy made Shizuka desperately want to punch him across Ikebukuro.

The informant started asking himself what nickname he should give to Shizuka and the bodyguard took the chance to walk off while she growled to herself.

"Stupid flea..."


	3. Dotachin and Gang

"Kyaaaa!" a certain fujoshi of the Dollars squealed loudly, making the other three in the van cover their ears. The only girl in the van then began to chant "Shizaya" over and over, making Kadota, Walker and Saburo feel slightly more than just annoyed. But among the three boys, the one that felt most annoyed was Kadota, mainly because the term "Shizaya" was short for "Shizuo x Izaya" and the fact that the two were his friends made him all the more mad.

Sensing the tension, the fox-faced boy covered Erika's mouth, making her struggle to be freed. Unfortunately, Erika bit Walker's hand, hard, and continued rambling on about her fantasies.

"Erika! Shut! Up!" Kadota shouted the moment he lost his temper, immediately making everyone in the van silent. He continued, "You know very well that Shizuo hates Izaya! It is impossible for them to be in a secret relationship!"

"How would you know, Dotachin~?" Erika smirked.

"Don't call me that!" was all the man said next. The van remained quiet for a few minutes while Erika simply drooled at her fantasies, making Walker disgusted. Sure, Walker was an otaku like Erika, but that did not make him a fujoshi.

The silence was broken when Walker suddenly said, "Is that a genderbent Shizuo?" But that only made Erika go crazy, screaming "Where?" repeatedly. Saburo stopped the van when the fujoshi told him to. Kadota sighed and rubbed his temples with his index finger and thumb. How he had not even killed the girl due to her annoying rants and hyperactivity yet would remain a mystery.

Shizuka was strolling around Ikebukuro, still grumbling about Izaya. She happened to be crossing a road which currently did not have many cars on it until she heard a loud and familiar voice screaming "Where?" over and over again. The bodyguard felt her eyebrow twitch but as she remembered what a certain underground doctor had said about her losing her temper and going violent, she calmed herself down. She was halfway crossing the road when a van suddenly screeched and stopped.

Shocked and also angry, she waved her fist and yelled, "Can you wait until I cross the damned road?" But the blonde immediately calmed down and cursed softly when she saw who were inside the van.

"Oh my God, she really looks like Shizu-chan!" the fujoshi squealed before she ran out of the van and hugged the poor ex-bartender so tightly, that Shizuka was gasping for air. If she did not have to be careful about her strength, she would have shoved the girl away. A few minutes later, the three boys in the van managed to pry their friend off the blonde.

"Ah... Sorry about that! She's a little hyperactive," Kadota apologized after he helped Shizuka off the ground. Thank goodness there were no other vehicles on the road they were currently at otherwise they would have been ran over.

"I can see that!" Shizuka snapped, mad about getting hugged randomly. Noticing the brown-haired man's shocked look, the blonde looked at the ground and muttered a "Sorry". There was an awkward silence before Erika broke it.

"Why don't we all go to Russia Sushi? Dotachin's treat!" the female otaku exclaimed.

"Don't call me tha- Wait! What? My treat?" Kadota shouted while the two otakus laughed. Saburo rolled his eyes and went back to the van and started the engine. Shizuka could not help but smile. Even in high school, Kadota's reaction when a certain annoying flea that Shizuka hated called him "Dotachin" was funny.

The ex-bartender felt a tug on her sleeve before she was pulled into the van and the next thing she knew, she was sitting next to the two otakus. Saburo was blasting out his Ruri Hijiribe albums and Kadota just sat at his seat and stared out of the window.

"So, what's your name? I'm Erika!" the brown-haired fujoshi asked, her smile still present.

"Heiwajima Shizuka," the bodyguard replied simply.

"Eh? You're related to Shizu-chan?" Erika exclaimed so loud that everyone, except Saburo who had to pay attention to the road, turned to look at Shizuka. Feeling slightly embarrassed, the blonde buried her face in her palm and muttered out a "Cousin".

After what seemed like hours of listening to the fujoshi's squealings and the three boys telling her to shut up, they finally reached Russia Sushi. The big russian, Simon, showed them in and took their orders. Once in a while, Simon would glance at Shizuka, obviously wondering why the hell she looked like Shizuo.

While they were waiting, Erika decided to ask the blonde a rather disturbing question that she nearly lost her temper.

"So, which do you prefer? Shizaya? Or Izuo? I honestly prefer Shizaya!" said the fujoshi. Shizuka could feel heat rising up her face and she had no idea if it was because she was blushing or because she was getting angry.

"Neither! I- Erm, Itoko would never be with that f- I mean, Izaya!" exclaimed the bodyguard, pausing before she spoke again, "I mean, Itoko hates that guy! He would never be with him!" After saying that, Shizuka pulled out a cigarette and started smoking in an attempt to calm down.

"Kadota, how can you stand her?" the ex-bartender asked after slightly calming down. At that, everyone froze.

"How did you know my name? I did not even tell you my name," the brown-haired man said, eyes still wide. Shizuka mentally swore and she told herself to come up with a reason.

"Uh... Itoko showed me a picture of his classmates in high school and told me their names!" Shizuka hastily explained. Well, that was definitely not a very good answer. After all, in the picture, Kadota was not wearing his beanie and when he was wearing it, he looked completely different.

"Oh..." said the beanie-wearing man and Shizuka heaved a sigh of relief. It seemed like Kadota could not remember about the picture.

There was an awkward silence before Simon came with their orders. Erika introduced Shizuka to him and vice versa. Then she also introduced Walker and Saburo to Shizuka.

Russia Sushi had apparently added a new dish in their menu. It looked like normal sushi but instead of being wrapped with seaweed and stuff, it was covered with sugar. It was odd-looking, but it tasted sweet, and Shizuka liked it. After all, Heiwajima Shizuo was in love with sweet stuff though not many people knew about it. And if Shizuka's original self liked it, so did she.

"...Oh my God... This is so sweet..." was all she said as she stared at the dish.

"Oh? You like?" Simon asked curiously. Kadota and his gang expected a "no" from the way the girl was just staring at the dish, but to their surprise, just simply squealed a loud and happy "Yes!". After squealing, Shizuka immediately covered her mouth. Since when did she squeal like that? Is it because she is now a girl and no longer a boy? She shrugged to herself before stuffing herself with the still nameless dish.

"S-Shizuka! You'll end up with diabetes!" Kadota exclaimed, shocked. And he was also worried that he might end up bankrupt because, after all, this was his treat and by the way Shizuka kept ordering the same dish over and over again, he might really end up broke.

"Oh... My bad!" the blonde said as she finished her plate and stopped ordering. Kadota heaved a sigh of relief. He really felt as if he was going broke, he really did.

"Dotachin! Let's go buy manga!" the brown-haired girl exclaimed after the beanie-wearing man paid the bill.

"Don't call me that!" Kadota exclaimed for the umpteenth time that day.

"Does she want to come along?" Saburo asked, refering to Shizuka. Erika and Walker immediately started giving the blonde a pleading look before she simply nodded, making the two otakus shout with joy.

As the group made their way towards the Ruri Hijiribe fan's van, Shizuka randomly stated, "Smells weird..."

That made Saburo exclaim in shock, "My van smells weird?" The other three simply stared at the two. They saw the blonde waving her hands horizontally and shaking her her, exclaiming "No" repeatedly and loudly.

"I meant Ikebukuro smells a little funny..." she explained. All four of them looked at her, confused, saying that they did not smell anything and that it must have been her imagination. She was about to reply when she suddenly heard a familiar voice she detested.

"Oh! Shizu-chan!"


	4. Getting Used To It

**A/N: **lol, sorry, I know that this chapter is slightly boring. Oh and I'm not too sure if Kadota's gang lives with each other but let's just say they do for the sake of this fic, okay? Thanks~ And no, I'm not exaggerating on Shizuka getting mad at Izaya for every single thing he does. Didn't anyone notice that in the anime, Shizuo gets mad at Izaya the moment he sees him? So I'm honestly not exaggerating on how much she hates him.

Shizuka could have sworn the Gods hated her. Seriously? She met the flea twice that day. That was enough to make her explode but because she reminded herself of what Shinra had said about randomly losing her temper, she calmed down.

She took out a new cigarette and threw the old one away. That one was finishing anyway.

"Oh? Dotachin's with Shizu-chan too?" was what the red-eyed informant said next, making Kadota turn slightly red and shout out the phrase he had already shouted out many times that day.

"Piss off, f- Izaya! And don't call me that!" the blonde snapped, gritting her teeth together and ending up severing the tip of her cigarette. She spit that part out and continued smoking to calm herself down.

"Ne~ But Shizu-chan isn't here and you look like him, plus your name is 'Shizuka' which can be 'Shizu' for short. So I can also call you 'Shizu-chan', aren't I right, Shizu-chan~?" the information broker smirked, emphasizing on the 'Shizu-chan' part.

"Why you-!" the girl growled before she mentally told herself to calm down.

"Anyway~! Dotachin, have you seen Shizu-chan? I'm so bored right now~!" Izaya said, stretching his arms. Those words made Erika squeal as she obviously got the wrong idea, making everyone glare at her, annoyed.

"He's on vacation! Don't think about bothering him you damned lou- I mean, Idiot!" Shizuka pointed her middle finger into the sky, obviously trying to be rude.

"Aw~! If he's on vacation, I have no one to play with!" Izaya whined, slightly disappointed, but then an idea popped into his head and he said, "Maybe I should play with you instead!" The cheerful tone the flea used made Shizuka clench her fists. She grabbed the cigarette and tossed it on the ground, using her leg to smash it.

"I swear, if you don't shut up, asshole, I will kill you right here, right now!" Shizuka did not realize that she was slowly losing her temper as she said that. The annoying laughter from the informant only made her even more mad.

"How, Shizu-chan? If your cousin can't kill me..." he leaned in closer to her ear, also making sure she would not kill him there as he was so close to her, before he continued, "...How can you?"

Shizuka's eyes widened. She definitely did not think of that. Plus, the fact that she was not allowed to use her strength there only made the chances of killing the louse lower. The blonde growled, obviously pissed off.

"O-Oi, Izaya, I think you are pissing her off... You ought to stop..." the beanie-wearing man could feel the tension in the air, thus he tried to get Izaya to go away.

"Ne~ Whatever, Dotachin! I got to do some work anyway! See ya~!" Shizuka heaved a sigh of relief when Izaya went off. She thanked Kadota and glared slightly at the fujoshi, still mad about the fact that she was mad about Shizaya and could not seem to stop talking about it.

The bodyguard heard a familiar song being played and she realized it was her phone. She flipped it open and found out that Celty was waiting for her at the park. The dullahan said that she wanted to know how was her first day as a female.

Not wanting to disappoint her good friend, she ran off to the park, forgetting to say 'Goodbye' to Kadota's gang and leaving them behind, confused.

"Celty!" the blonde called when she saw the dullahan sitting at the fountain, next to her motorbike. The helmet on Celty's head turned as she looked at her friend. Immediately, she started typing on her PDA.

[So how was your day?] typed the headless woman.

"It was great! I haven't gone violent and did not use my detestable strength at all today! But changing my clothes before I left my house was... Awkward..." the bodyguard commented.

[You'll have to get used to it. You'll never know when Shinra would find a cure.] Celty typed before shoving it at Shizuka. After reading the last sentence, the blonde growled.

"I hope he finds the cure soon! I really wish to smash that flea's head to bits! And maybe if I could do that, I wouldn't hate my strength that much!" she complained, still angry about her encounter with Izaya.

[Let me guess, you met Izaya?] the dullahan asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. But at least Kadota managed to get him to go away! Thank God!" the blonde sighed.

After about an hour of chatting, the two parted ways and headed to wherever they were intending to go to. And the place that Shizuka intended to head to was home, thus she made her way there. She had to go to bed early anyway since she had work the next day. She showered quickly, not wanting to disturb her mind, drank some milk, and brushed her teeth before she pounced on her bed and dozed off, unfortunately forgetting to set her alarm clock.

The next day, Shizuka grouchily woke up. But the moment she looked at the clock, her eyes widened and she quickly rushed to wash up and eat breakfast before she grabbed the first thing in her wardrobe to change to - Her bartender suit. After doing that, she made a mad dash to where she was supposed to meet Tom.

Thankfully, her employer was still waiting for her, every now and then glancing at his phone to check the time. Confusion was immediately written all over his face when he saw the girl in the bartender suit, panting like crazy.

"Sorry I'm late!" Shizuka managed to say between pants before she continued, "I'm Shizuo's cousin. He's gone on vacation and I'm supposed to take over him while he's gone."

Tom muttered an "Oh" before he walked off to the first house they had to go to, knowing that Shizuka was following him.

Their first stop was a small house with only about three rooms. Immediately when Tom asked the man living in the house to return the debt, the man started giving a bunch of excuses.

"My father is sick and dying and I need the money to pay his hospital fees! And my sister needs college money!" he continued on and on.

Shizuka could feel heat rising up her face. She wanted to hit the man so desperately but kept reminding herself not to. Maybe she could try something else instead of violence to make him pay up? But what other choices are there? Pleading? No, that is just stupid. Seducing? Maybe that may work, seeing as the man is obviously a guy and did not seem to be gay. But really? Seducing someone is just not Shizuka's style. No way was she going to do it. Maybe she should just scare him.

"Oi!" she shouted before she continued, giving the man an intimidating look, "If you don't pay up, I'm telling Itoko when he comes back from vacation!"

"And who is your cousin? Why should I care if you go and cry to your cousin?" the man asked rudely, pointing his middle finger.

"Because he is..." Shizuka paused before she smirked, "Heiwajima Shizuo." And immediately after she said that, the man let out a really girly scream and paid up. Shizuka silently asked herself if her male self was really so scary that just mentioning his name would make people scared. She then shrugged and followed her employer as he walked off. The rest of her working hours went something like that.

When she was finally done working, Shizuka wandered around Ikebukuro like she did everyday. She noticed some people staring at her. Most of them were wondering why she looked like the monster of Ikebukuro while the minority of them were just perverts.

Not paying attention to where she was going, she bumped into a smaller figure that let out an "Ouch!".

"A-Ah! Sorry!" the boy from Raira Academy apologized, bowing slightly. Shizuka recognized the student. Wasn't he with Izaya when she finally managed to hit him with a trash bin once?

"Uh... S'alright, I guess..." Shizuka muttered before she headed off. Ikebukuro sure was quite small since she kept encountering the same people she saw before.

Bumping into someone again for the second time that day, Shizuka felt herself ready to explode. She really did have a short temper fuse.

"Shizuka?" the voice of her high school friend called. Yep, Ikebukuro was definitely smaller than it seemed. Shizuka lifted her head and saw the brown-haired man sitting on the ground. His beanie had fallen off when they bumped into each other and there were a few paper bags on the ground with different groceries scattered messily around them.

"Ah! Sorry, Kadota!" the girl apologized, feeling a small sense of guilt. She stood up, brushed the dust off her pants and then she began helping her high school friend pick up his groceries.

When the two had completed picking up the groceries, the blonde noticed that the brunette seemed to have difficulties carrying all seven bags. Then she began wondering why he even bought so many things, but she decided not to ask as that would make her seem like a nosy person.

Waving goodbye and turning to leave, she heard the man swear out loud. She turned and saw that he had dropped everything again. Kadota was mumbling something about a man bumping into him and left without even apologizing. Not being able to bring herself to just leave her friend there to pick all the groceries by himself, she sighed before she, once again, helped to pick up his groceries. Of course, Kadota stated that he could do it by himself but being the stubborn girl she was, Shizuka insisted on helping him. She even volunteered to carry some of the paper bags for him. Again, the beanie-wearing man objected to it but the ex-bartender would not listen to him. Sighing in defeat, Kadota showed Shizuka the way to his house.

The moment the door was opened, a familiar and slightly annoying female's voice exclaimed, "Dotachin's back!"

As usual, said man exclaimed, "Don't call me that!" Shizuka snickered at that.

Saburo spotted Shizuka and raised a brow, shooting the two a suspicious look, "Oi! You guys seem kinda close... Are you guys secretly dating are something?"

At that, the two immediately exclaimed a loud "No", both faces slightly red. Saburo calmly told them to relax and that he was just wondering. Walker laughed before he continued reading his "Nabari No Ou" manga while Erika was focused on a doujinshi she purchased online.

"Uh... Thanks for your help, but I really could have done it by myself!" Kadota stated. Shizuka simply rolled her eyes and mumbled a "Yeah, right" sarcastically.

"Oh, uh... Do you want to come in?" the man asked, remembering his manners. The blonde thought for a moment before she shrugged and nodded.

After the group spent some time chatting, the lights flickered off and the place became pitch black. Shocked, everyone exclaimed a loud "Holy shit".

"Alright, who left the computer on all day?" the beanie-wearing man frowned and sighed. Immediately, everyone pointed at Erika.


	5. A Kiss In The Dark

**A/N: **Sorry, couldn't help myself XD

The fact that the entire room, no, entire house was pitch black made shivers run up and down Shizuka's spine. Kadota was currently nagging at Erika for leaving the computer on for the entire day while the fujoshi simply commented that he nagged like an old woman, making the beanie-wearing man's face turn slightly red. Walker was complaining about how annoying the blackout was and that he could not read his manga. Saburo just grumbled before he entertained himself by daydreaming about Ruri Hijiribe.

Finally fed up, Kadota stood up and stated that he was going to go to the basement and fix the lights. He asked for a flashlight but unfortunately, no one had one. Thus he sighed and groped his way around the darkness, making his way to the basement and leaving the other four behind in the living room.

The four of them sighed in unison, obviously bored. But all of a sudden, the fox-faced otaku suggested that they played "Truth or Dare". Because they had nothing better to do, everyone agreed, thinking it was the best way to kill time while waiting for Kadota to fix the lights.

Erika grabbed an empty coke bottle and Walker spinned it. It landed on Saburo. Immediately, the Ruri Hijiribe fan said "Truth".

"Truth, huh? Um..." Walker started, thinking hard for a good question, but unfortunately, failed, "Uh... How would you react if Ruri Hijiribe had a boyfriend?"

Saburo's reply was obvious, and as Shizuka expected, he exclaimed, "Noooooo!" After that, he started pulling his hair. Given Saburo's current actions, Shizuka thought it would be for the best if she did not tell him that Kasuka and Ruri are currently seeing each other.

After calming down, Saburo spinned the bottle and it landed on Erika. Grinning, the girl chose "Dare".

Calmly, the Ruri Hijiribe fan simply said, "I dare you to not read any yaoi mangas for one whole hour!"

Walker cheered happily while Erika screamed as if it was the end of the world. Shizuka just sat at her spot, obviously confused. Erika spinned the bottle and Shizuka nearly swore out loud when it landed on her.

"Shizu-tan~ Truth or dare?" the fujoshi asked.

"Please don't call me that, and I pick truth," said the bodyguard, knowing that if she picked "Dare", the female otaku would make her do something odd.

"Which do you prefer? Shizaya or Izuo?" the fujoshi asked with a smirk.

"But didn't you already ask me tha-" Shizuka started.

"And no saying 'Neither' this time!" interrupted Erika. Shizuka sighed, obviously annoyed. Walker facepalmed while Saburo remained silent.

Thankfully for Shizuka, a loud "Zap" could be heard from the basement, making everyone forget all about the question and wonder what happened. Kadota came up a few seconds later, flinging his right hand while his left hand held his right wrist. The windows were opened so there was some light, thus letting the others see what their friend was currently doing.

"Um, Dotachin, what are you doing?" Erika asked, slightly worried.

Kadota did not bother to tell her not to call him that and just replied, "Zapped my finger..." Then he continued flinging his hand in the air, obviously trying to make the pain wear off.

"Jeez, you're acting like you burnt your entire hand. Electrocuting your finger only makes your finger get slightly burnt, or so Kas- I mean, my younger Itoko told me. Let me see that," Shizuka said before she grabbed the man's finger and examined it, using her lighter as a source of light. She rubbed his finger in an attempt to make the electrical shock go off but did not really know if it worked or not. She did not really not the beanie-wearing man wince when she did that. Not really caring about anything else but taking care of Kadota's finger, she pulled him to the kitchen and placed his finger under a tap of cold water to ease the pain.

"Feel better?" Shizuka asked with her hands on her hips, not realizing that she just acted as if she was his mother for a moment. Blushing slightly, Kadota silently nodded before the both headed to the living room.

They decided to stop playing "Truth or Dare" since they did not feel like playing it anymore, much to Shizuka's relief, and decided to play "Spin The Bottle".

"Uh... Erika, but there are three boys and two girls so the chances of boys kissing boys are higher..." Shizuka explained.

"Exactly!" Erika exclaimed almost a little too happily. Everyone else facepalmed in unison, making a loud "Smack" sound fill the air. But because they had nothing better to do and they were bored of "Truth or Dare", they decided to play "Spin The Bottle" anyway.

"Wait! Can't we add in new rules?" the fox-faced otaku asked. He wanted to avoid kissing another guy as much as possible.

Erika pondered for a moment before she replied, "Okay! What do you have in mind?"

"Why not the person that the bottle points at gets a choice if they want to kiss the person who spinned the bottle or not?" he asked, hoping that his suggestion would be approved.

"Where's the fun in that? Then everyone will just say 'No'! I know! If the person says 'No', he or she will have to spin the bottle and the person the bottle points at will have to dare him or her to do something!" Erika exclaimed.

"So, in short, if the person says 'No', he or she has to take a dare? Plus, the one who spinned the bottle doesn't get to say 'Yes' or 'No'?" Shizuka asked, a little confused about the new set a rules. The fujoshi simply nodded enthusiastically.

The game started and Shizuka spun first. It landed on Walker, who immediately said "No". Everyone started suspecting that he was going to say "No" everytime the bottle pointed at him. Walker spinned the bottle and it pointed at Kadota, so the beanie-wearing man remained silent for a while, thinking of a good dare.

"Hm..." he pondered. Hey, if Walker did not want to kiss anyone, why not torture him a bit by daring him to? Kadota smirked before he said, "Dare you to kiss Erika!"

Walker whined before Erika pounced on him and crashed her lips against his. After they broke the kiss, Erika was grinning while the male otaku was blushing like mad. Perhaps it would be better if he did not cause everyone else to be shocked by telling them that that was his first kiss.

Walker spinned the bottle and it landed on Erika. Again, the fujoshi kissed him.

Erika spinned the bottle and it landed on Saburo, who quickly formed a letter "X" with his arms and said that he wanted to save his first kiss for Ruri Hijiribe. Shizuka rolled her eyes. Yeah right, as if that would ever happen, Saburo. The Ruri Hijiribe fan spinned the bottle and it landed on Shizuka, who told him to make her a sandwich. Obviously, she was hungry.

Saburo spinned the bottle again to have it landed on Kadota this time. Like the other boys, the beanie-wearing man declined and spinned the bottle. He silently prayed that it would not land on Erika because it was obvious she would make him kiss either Walker or Saburo. The bottle slowed down and landed on Walker.

"Since you dared me to kiss Erika, I dare you to kiss Shizuka! Revenge is sweet!" the fox-faced boy exclaimed, punching his fist in the air.

"What!" the two shouted in unison, obviously shocked. Shizuka choked on her sandwich. Surprisingly, she was not mad, she was just shocked. She honestly expected herself to explode but no, she did not. Maybe she would have exploded if it was Izaya but perhaps Kadota was a different story.

She turned to look at Kadota who was slightly pale at the face. She was not too sure if it was the moonlight that was shining through the window that caused it or if it was because he really turned pale.

"C'mon! Dotachin~ Don't be such a coward!" Erika cheered. Kadota was so shocked, he did not bother to tell Erika not to call him "Dotachin" this time round, which made the fujoshi slightly surprised. Slightly.

Silence. Everyone just kept silent for the next few minutes. They were eager to see the two kiss though it may be difficult to do so due to the lack of light. But who knows? Maybe the lights may come on when they were kissing. Though the chances of that was quite low.

Walker and Erika grew impatient before they suddenly and forcefully pushed the bodyguard's and the beanie-wearing man's heads together, forcing them into a kiss. The two otakus cheered while the two who were forced to kiss broke apart, gasping in shock. Their entire faces were so red that they could blend with a tomato.

"O-Oh crap! S-Sorry, Shizuka! I didn't m-mean it!" Kadota stuttered, waving his hands.

"Uh... Yeah... I know that. Um... I gotta g-go! Bye!" said the blonde before she ran out of the dark house.

Well, she was now utterly confused. She was originally a boy, right? But she had just kissed another male and she actually, though she'll never admit it, liked it. So... Didn't that make her gay? Well, not really since she is now female but she is supposed to be a man. Plus, when she was a male, she liked girls. So wouldn't that make her... Bisexual? Shizuka shuddered at the thought. Sure, there was nothing wrong with being bisexual or homosexual, but what would her parents think? What would Kasuka think? She was so confused now.

Shizuka fished out her handphone from her pocket and flipped it open. Maybe it was time to talk to Celty and Shinra.


	6. Unexpected Kiss

After calling her friends and telling them she would be over, Shizuka hung up and dashed towards Shinra's apartment.

The first thing Shizuka asked when she reached the doctor's house was whether she was bisexual, thus making both Shinra and Celty shocked. Celty was making late dinner for Shinra and when she heard the blonde's question, she dropped the bowl she was holding and it shattered into pieces. Shinra's jaw hung open and his glasses slipped down his nose a little. Not getting a response, Shizuka impatiently asked again.

"N-No way!" Shinra exclaimed, still recovering from his shock, "You are not really 'Bisexual', Shizuo! I mean, you are now a girl and it's a natural thing for girls to like boys right? So it's perfectly fine in your case! If you were really bisexual, you would still have a thing for girls!"

Shizuka let Shinra's words register in her mind and ignored the fact that he called her by her real name. She heaved a sigh of relief. Thank goodness she really was not bisexual, because her parents did not really like homosexuals or bisexuals. Speaking of her parents, Shizuka reminded herself not to call them up as they would find out she was a girl.

"Anyway, Shinra. Have you found a cure yet?" the blonde asked.

Hesitating, the underground doctor replied, "Um... Not yet..."

Shizuka could feel herself heat up before she pounced on Shinra and started strangling him. Celty ran out from the living room and pulled her friend back from her lover.

"Damn it, Shinra! Find the cure soon or I swear you will regret it!" the bodyguard exclaimed without a moment's hesitation.

[But Shizuo! If you kill Shinra, you won't ever be able to turn back into a male!] Celty typed out, not bothering to type the girl's fake name and trying to get Shizuka to not kill her boyfriend. Reading the message on the PDA, Shizuka gave out a loud and frustrated sigh before she sat down on the couch.

[By the way, Shizuka!] Celty began, remembering to type said girl's fake name this time, [Have you heard of the monthly cycle for girls?]

"In other words, menstruation!" Shinra said before receiving a punch in the gut by the dullahan. Shizuka paled. She was definitely not going to like this.

For what seemed like forever, the talk finally finished. The part that Celty and Shinra emphasized on was the mood swings during PMS, which, judging by Shizuka's short fuse, can be deadly. For her case, that is.

Sighing once again, the ex-bartender opened her house door only to be greeted by Kasuka.

"Kasuka! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" Shizuka asked, awfully shocked.

"I was worried, Ani- No, Aneki," her younger brother replied in his usual expressionless tone, "You know, with all the perverts on the streets... Plus, though you didn't say it over the phone, I doubt you can use your strength to protect yourself. After all, you wouldn't want to know that you have become a girl..." Trust Kasuka to be so smart.

"Plus," he continued, making Shizuka turn her attention back at him, "I've decided to take a break from work. I'm gonna take care of you now and keep an eye on you too."

"Kasuka! I don't need you to take care of me! I'm prefectly capable of taking care of myself!" the blonde objected.

"Girls are more vulnerable..." was the reply.

Shizuka then frowned, "...You sound like a sexist..."

Shizuka in the end finally agreed to let Kasuka take care of her though she really did not want him to.

"By the way, I figured your bartender outfit would not really match your current size, so I got you new outfits. It's not really any different though. It's a bartender outfit for females and it's your size," Kasuka added thoughtfully, "Oh and I bought you other clothes too!" Shizuka did nothing but smile gratefully. It was true that her male bartender clothes could no longer fit her properly. The top was tighter because of obvious reasons and Shizuka had trouble breathing in it. The pants were a little too long and she had some problems walking around with it on. And for her other clothes? Well, they were not really the correct size anymore.

Shizuka glanced at the female bartender suit and, true to what Kasuka said, it was not really different to the male version. The only difference was that instead of pants, there were skirts and tights. And instead of shoes, there were heels. Shizuka frowned a little; how the hell was she supposed to walk, or even run, in heels? Looks like she would have to get used to it.

After packing the clothes into her wardrobe, she said "Goodnight" to her brother before she changed into her new pyjamas that Kasuka had bought for her. It was a pink and baggy shirt with the picture of the Vocaloid Hatsune Miku on it. The sleeves were long and covered her hands. The shorts were black and were extremely short, making Shizuka feel like she was wearing a dress to bed.

All of a sudden, the blonde suddenly remembered something - She had left her phone at Shinra's. Quietly, Shizuka left the house, not really caring to change to normal clothes. It was not as if her pyjamas were revealing anyway. Plus, she was not going to be out for that long. The thought of using her house phone to call the two crossed her mind, it really did. But the bodyguard did not really want to bother them so late at night by calling them and making them deliver the yellow device to her house.

Shizuka made her way to her high school friend's apartment. She walked for a few minutes before she realized how cold it was. She started walking faster to get to her destination sooner and not get frozen but eventually slowed down as the coldness made her legs numb. The blonde mentally swore before she continued.

The ex-bartender's heart thumped faster and faster when she heard footsteps behind her. Not daring to look behind, the girl just walked as fast as she could. After a few more minutes or so, she could still hear the footsteps.

Finally losing it, Shizuka turned and looked at a man behind her. He seemed about thirty or so and was wearing a yellow bandana. Wait, a yellow bandana? Oh crap... Shizuka did not like what she thought was going to happen.

"What do you want, Yellow Scarf?" she scowled, glaring at the Yellow Scarves member. Then she noticed the man was nosebleeding and staring at her... Oh God. She slapped him, but not as hard as she had intended to because the coldness made her muscles numb.

Suddenly, the now angry Yellow Scarf grabbed the bodyguard shoulders and pinned her at the nearest building wall. The girl struggled, cursing the coldness as because of it, her muscles were numb and she could not use her strength. Yes, she knew she was not supposed to use her monstrous strength, but hello? This was a situation where she had to save herself!

Shizuka knew she was unable to free herself unless the coldness was gone and her muscles were no longer numb, but she was not going to give up with putting up a fight. She was so focused on struggling, she did not hear the sound of footsteps coming towards the two.

The blonde's eyes widened when the grip on her shoulders were gone and when she saw the perverted man lying about a few meters to her right. Shocked, she glanced towards her left and saw her saviour - Kadota.

Not giving the girl any time to register what had happened, the beanie-wearing man grabbed her wrist and ran off to Shinra's apartment since that was closer than his home.

Upon hearing the loud thumping on the wooden door, the underground doctor opened said door. Not giving Shinra time to greet them, the two ran into the house and slammed the door close. Kadota opened the door slightly and glanced out before closing it and heaving a sigh of relief. Looks like the Yellow Scarves member was not following them after all.

Shinra raised a brow before he asked what was going on. Ignoring the doctor's question, the two greeted him and Celty before the dullahan showed them both to the living room.

"Um..." the blonde started, making Kadota turn to look at her, "Thank you..." If she was not feeling tired, Shizuka could have sworn the beanie-wearing man blushed.

"Uh, you're welcome?" he said, slightly confused on what he should say.

"By the way, what were you doing out so late at night?" Shizuka asked.

"Erika left her..." Kadota shuddered before he continued, "...Yaoi doujinshi at the park and told me to get it for her. Honestly! She treats me like a maid..." The last sentence was mumbled out.

[So, why are you two here so late at night?] Celty decided to interrupt by shoving the PDA in front of the two.

Shizuka explained how the Yellow Scarves member was being perverted and stuff, then Kadota rescued her. She also added that she left her phone in Shinra's apartment and was apparently heading there.

Upon hearing that, Shinra tossed the girl her phone, saying that he picked it up when she left it there.

"Is that a new pyjamas, Shizu- Er... Shizuka?" Shinra asked, remembering that Kadota was there and could not call the girl by her original name. Shizuka simply nodded before Shinra added, "It looks great! But not as good as Celty~!" And that statement only got Celty to punch him in the gut.

"Ah... I have to go now before Kasuka notices I'm missing," Shizuka said. Deciding not to ask why Kasuka was suddenly home, the other three waved goodbye.

"Oh, and Kadota?" the blonde started before she left the room, making said man look at her.

"Thank you again!" the girl smiled before she gave him a small peck on the cheek and ran out of the apartment, leaving three very confused people behind.

Once Shizuka was a few kilometres away from the apartment, she slapped her forehead and scolded herself, "Why the hell did I do that? I must have freaked him out! God!" Still confused as to why she actually kissed the brown-haired beanie-wearing man, the ex-bartender made her way home and climbed into bed before Kasuka found out she was gone.

Meanwhile, at Shinra's apartment, the entire room was silent. Apparently, everyone was still shocked, especially Kadota. Celty rubbed the back of her helmet, as if to say "Well, that was awkward!". Shinra's mouth was wide open, shocked that his high school friend would actually do that. Kadota's face was extremely red and he desperately pulled his beanie down to hide that fact.

"Well, that was unexpected."


	7. First Time In The Chatroom

A few days had passed since that incident. The bodyguard had the day off again and Kasuka was still keeping an eye on Shizuka. She wondered what would happen if she told him what had happened that night. Obviously he would become more protective!

"Aneki, are you bored?" Kasuka asked when he noticed his older brother, oh, wait, sister sighing every few seconds. Shizuka simply nodded. Thinking about how the girl did not have many friends, Kasuka decided to introduce her to online chatting. Plus, if she got addicted to chatrooms, she may stay home all day and it would be easier for Kasuka to keep an eye on her.

"What should my username be?" Shizuka asked, more to herself.

"What about Okashi? It means sweets and you like sweets," Kasuka suggested. The older of the two thought for a moment before nodding and typing into the computer. Kasuka resumed reading his book.

Okashi has signed on to chat

Setton: Hi!

Tanaka Taro: Hello

Kanra: HI THERE~~~~!

Saika: Hi...

Bakyura: Mornin'

Okashi: Hello

Tanaka Taro: Are you new?

Kanra: OF COURSE, HE OR SHE IS~~!

Bakyura: Shut it, Kanra

Okashi: I'm a girl

Shizuka remained silent for a while when she typed that before she muttered to herself, "For now..."

Kanra: HI THERE~~~!

Bakyura: Stop using caps! And you already said that!

Setton: lol

Tanaka Taro: Why do you two hate each other so much?

Kanra: BUT I DON'T HATE, BAKYURA-SAN~~~

Bakyura: DON'T USE CAPS!

Okashi: Not to be rude but you yourself just used caps

Bakyura: !

Kanra: ROFL!

Tanaka Taro: She has a point

Saika: :)

Setton: lol?

Shizuka giggled to herself. Online chatting was kinda fun. She continued chatting with her new friends.

Kanra: By the way, did you know Shizuo's cousin came to Ikebukuro?

That had captured Shizuka's attention. But she was not going to say that she was the one Kanra was talking about because the others may freak out. She did not want that, thus she decided to keep it a secret.

Tanaka Taro: Now that I think about it, I think I saw someone who looked like Heiwajima-san

Setton: I saw her too

Okashi: O rly?

Saika: Shizuo-san has a cousin?

Bakyura: No way!

Kanra: IT'S TRUE~~~~ BUT SHE'S NOT AS PRETTY AS KANRA-CHAN~~~

Bakyura: Shut up!

Okashi: That's kinda insulting, don't you think?

Setton: *facepalm*

Tanaka Taro: Oh! By the way, I have not seen Heiwajima-san these days! Any idea where he is?

Bakyura: Now that you mention it, Ikebukuro does seem quite quiet nowadays...

Okashi: I heard he's on vacation and that his cousin is helping him with his job while he's gone

Setton: Yeah

Kanra: EH?

Saika: Oh I see

Shizuka focused on the screen so much, she was squinting. She then noticed that a private chat had been started between her and Setton.

Setton: Shizuo?

Okashi: How did you-?

Setton: It's me, Celty!

Okashi: Oh I see. Isn't it safer if you call me by my girl name?

Setton: I guess you are right.

Okashi: Btw, how is Shinra doing? About the cure, I mean

Setton: He still can't find a cure

Okashi: kwjslekzha

"Oops!" Shizuka exclaimed. She suddenly lost her temper again and punched the keyboard, making Kasuka look at her. Shizuka checked the keyboard and was relieved that it was not broken.

Setton: Shizuka? Are you okay?

Okashi: Yeah, I just hit the keyboard

Setton: Oh... I think we should get back to the main chatroom

Okashi: Kk

Private Chat has been closed

Kanra: SETTON~~ OKASHI~~ WHY YOU NOT RESPONDING?

Setton: Sorry, I had to do something

Okashi: Same

Bakyura: I think you should say so in future. Kanra has been spamming the chatroom while you were gone, asking where you guys were

Tanaka Taro: Saika already left the chat

Bakyura: Probably fed up from the spammings from idiot over here

Kanra: How mean! ;n;

Setton: lol?

Okashi: That kinda makes sense

Kanra: WAAAH! BAKYURA-SAN AND CANDY-CHAN ARE SO MEAN!

Tanaka Taro: Candy?

Okashi: Cuz Okashi means sweets

Tanaka Taro: Oh

Kanra: WAAAAAAAH!

Bakyura: STFU!

Setton: You used caps again :D

Bakyura: psbhfnehw

Tanaka Taro: I think he just headdesked

Okashi: LMAO!

Kanra: LOL~

Tanaka Taro: GTG, guys! Gotta go to school, see ya

Tanaka Taro has signed off

Bakyura: Same

Bakyura has signed off

Setton: Gotta go to work, bye!

Setton has signed off

Kanra: So it's just you and me, Okashi-chan~

Okashi: Don't type in the "~", it seems so weird

Kanra: SO MEAN~~~~! ;n;

Okashi: What did I do?

Kanra: lol just kidding~

Okashi: Meh, gtg take eye breaks. See ya, Kanra

Okashi has signed off

Kanra: Eh? I'M ALONE? Oh well

Kanra has signed off

Shizuka grinned before looking at the clock. Chatting was so much fun that she did not realize four hours had passed! It was now one in the afternoon.

"Kasuka, I'm heading out! I'm gonna go to Russia Sushi for lunch," the bodyguard announced. Being protective again, Kasuka stood up and said that he would follow her, making Shizuka sigh in frustration. She loved Kasuka, she really did! But sometimes he was too protective. However, knowing how stubborn her brother was, though he did not look like it, she let him tag along.

When the siblings reached the russian restaurant, Shizuka ordered the dish she had ordered the previous time, which was still nameless. When she asked why they had not given it a name, Simon shrugged before he continued with his job.

Impatiently waiting for their meal to arrive, Shizuka looked around the entire restaurant, taking a look at everything in it, until she caught sight of a certain black-haired informant sitting... At... The... Counter...

"Shit," was the first word that came out of the girl's mouth.


	8. Truth Is Out

**A/N:** Sorry for the slow update… I just came back from vacation and I had a mega huge headache that I slept from 6am when I got back all the way to 3pm… Now, let's start:

"K-Kasuka..." was the next word the blonde uttered out. Upon hearing his name, the brunette turned his head to look at his sister. Unable to continue as she had a feeling she might start screaming with anger and frustration and many other emotions, Shizuka pointed at the informant who was sitting at the counter, obviously eating. Taking the hint, Kasuka and Shizuka slowly got up to leave, forgetting about their order.

"Ah! Shizu-chan~!" the familiar, yet annoying, voice said. Shizuka swore while Kasuka sighed.

"What do you want, fl- Izaya?" If looks could kill, the informant would have disintegrated, and that was what Shizuka wished for. However, that wish did not come true.

"Nothing~ Just wondering when your cousin will come back~" the informant said in his usual cheerful, and annoying, tone.

"Why do you even want to know? Maybe you chased him out!" she shouted, slightly mad.

"Aw~! I'm so hurt that you think that!" Izaya said, pretending to be hurt, "But then again, I miss my favourite toy."

Shizuka could feel her face heat up. No, she was not blushing, she was just getting angry. Toy? Izaya thought of of her male self as his toy? That was too much, really! Instinctively, she started growling, "Izayaaaaaaaa..."

Shizuka thanked God that Kasuka was there and calmed her down.

"My, my~ Bad temper like your cousin~? Just how many animals escaped from the zoo anyway?" Izaya continued teasing. Animal? Shizuka was not an animal!

"Shut the hell up!" the blonde screamed out angrily, face extremely red.

"Ne~ But if you and Shizu-chan are animals, that makes Kasuka an animal too... Right?" he continued. And that was when Shizuka lost it.

"No one talks about Kasuka like that!" she yelled, enraged, before she grabbed a stool and tossed it at Izaya.

"Nii- Er... Aneki! Calm down before you lose it!" Kasuka warned but was, unfortunately, ignored.

"I knew it," Izaya said, smirking, making Shizuka stop and stare at him, confused, "You are Shizu-chan, aren't you~?"

Shizuka's eyes widened. So the red-eyed informant knew it all along. And she fell right into her trap. Oh well, since he knew, no point in hiding it anymore...

"IZAYAAAAAAA-KUUUUUN!" the ex-bartender screamed as loud as she could before she lifted the counter and tossed it at Izaya, who obviously dodged it. Kasuka, sensing the obvious danger, decided to run off to Shinra and Celty for help. Surely they could stop him.

Izaya lured the girl out onto the streets. Said girl grabbed a nearby stop sign and tossed it at the informant. Passers-by began crowding in a safe distance to watch and were clearly shocked that a girl had the same strength as the monster of Ikebukuro and was fighting Izaya.

"Is that... Shizuo-san?" Anri asked her two friends as they witnessed the fight.

"What the... Shizuo is a girl now?" Masaomi was taken aback, "Man, if she weren't so dangerous, I would have hit on her!"

"Masaomi!" Mikado exclaimed, clearly shocked.

"IZAYAAAAA-KUUUUUUN!" came another shout, followed by a loud "Crash" caused by another stop sign. If Izaya had not have such excellent parkour skills, he would have obviously died. Well, either that or he would have been severely injured.

"Shizuo! Stop!" a voice yelled in the distance and the sound of a motorcycle engine could be heard. Upon hearing the girl's real name, the crowd started muttering to each other, clearly shocked. Shinra immediately slapped his forehead and cursed himself for calling the girl by her real name. Kasuka simply remained apathetic, but deep down, he was slightly worried for his sister.

Celty parked her bike at the side of the road and sent out her shadows, immediately gripping on the blonde girl tightly.

"What the hel- Celty!" Shizuka yelled, obviously pissed off. Izaya simply smirked before soundlessly escaping, not letting anyone notice as they were watching the bodyguard try to break out of the dullahan's shadows grip.

[Calm down, Shizuka!] the dullahan typed, making said girl frown.

"Shizuka! Do you realize what you have done? Now the entire city knows who you really are!" Shinra waved his arms in the air. Shizuka crossed her arms and growled before Celty removed her shadows.

"Nee-chan... Now what are you supposed to do?" the actor asked, slightly curious.

"Duh, live my normal life except the fact that I'm still a girl! If anyone tries to laugh at me, I'll kill 'em!" Shizuka replied, still pissed off, before she turned to look at Shinra, "...Have you found the cure?"

Hesitating, Shinra replied, "Eh... No."

The ex-bartender's eyebrow twitch and she punched Celty's lover in the face, sending him across the street. Celty placed both hands at the side of her helmet and if she could speak, she would be screaming Shinra's name.

Somewhere in the crowd stood Kadota and gang. Saburo noticed Kadota's face turning redder and redder every second that passed but for his friend's sake, he did not ask. Unfortunately, though Erika and Walker did not notice the man's face, they were discussing about something else.

"Wait! So if Shizuka-chan is actually Shizu-chan, wouldn't that mean Dotachin kissed a guy when we were playing spin the bottle?" Erika asked her fellow otaku.

"No, Shizuo is currently a girl so that isn't counted!" Walker stated in hopes of Erika not starting to squeal about yaoi.

"Kyaaaa! This is like a genderbend fanfiction! Oh my God!" Erika squealed, making Saburo and Walker smack their foreheads. Kadota's face, if possible, turned redder.

This could not be happening...


	9. Slasher

"Damn you, Izayaaaaaaaaa..." was the first thing Shizuka said when she buried her head in one of the sofa cushions. Kasuka sat at the other end of the couch, sighing.

Deciding that there was nothing better to do, the blonde decided to log in to the chatroom again.

Okashi has signed on to chat

Tanaka Taro: Oh! Hi!

Okashi: Are you the only one online?

Tanaka Taro: Sadly, yes

Okashi: lol

Tanaka Taro: Btw, did you hear that Heiwajima-san turned into a girl? He really isn't on vacation, actually!

Shizuka's eyes widened at the sentence. Ah crap! So almost the entire of Ikebukuro knew that she was actually Shizuo-turned-female! Ah... Maybe she should not have lost her temper...

Tanaka Taro: Ano... Hey, are you alright?

Okashi: Eh? Yeah, I'm perfectly fine! Why?

Tanaka Taro: You seemed to be spacing out...

Okashi: Gomenasai

Kanra has signed on to chat

Kanra: HI EVERYONE~~~ IT'S KANRA-CHAN~~

Tanaka Taro: Hey

Okashi: Konnichiwa...

Kanra: Does anyone wonder how Shizuo got turned into a girl?

Tanaka Taro: Eh? No...

Shizuka frowned as she continued chatting with her online friends. She wondered why Kanra was so much like the stupid "Flea".

Okashi: I heard that his friend turned him into one.

Tanaka Taro: Who?

Okashi: Some dumb underground doctor called Shinra

Kanra: You seemed to know a lot about Shizuka- No, Shizuo~~~~

Tanaka Taro: o_o

Upon reading Kanra's response, Shizuka swore. Ah well, might as well just tell them. Even if Kanra seemed stupid, at least Tanaka Taro seemed perfectly fine.

Okashi: Ah... Then can I tell you something?

Kanra: YOU ARE SHIZUKA-CHAN~~~?

Tanaka Taro: Eh?

Okashi: WHA-?

Shizuka was honestly not expecting that. How did Kanra actually guess? Unless...

Okashi: ...IZAYA!

Kanra: Oh noes! ;n;

Tanaka Taro: Oh crap! Heiwajima-san and Orihara-san. Online? Oh no...

Okashi: QKHDKOSNWKQBEOA! THANKS TO YOU, NOW EVERYONE KNOWS!

Kanra: Ne~ Calm down, Shizu-chan~

Tanaka Taro: Ah...? Should I log off?

Okashi: GO TUH HELL FLEA!

Kanra: No thank you~!

Tanaka Taro: Ah... Okashi-san! Calm down

Okashi: CALM DOWN? HOW TO FREAK AM I SUPPOSED TO FREAKING CALM DOWN?

Kanra: Mikado-kun, think~~~!

Tanaka Taro: ! Orihara-san!

Kanra: Oopsies~~~

Okashi: ****

Kanra: "****"?

Tanaka Taro: Okashi-san, no vulgarities please

Kanra: TROLOLOL~ IT'S A CENSOR!

Shizuka growled. Even online, Izaya was still annoying. And the fact that vulgarities were censored made her all the more pissed.

Okashi: FUDGE OFF, IZAYA!

Kanra: Fudge?

Tanaka Taro: ...Fudge?

Okashi: ptdhpzrig

Tanaka Taro: o_o

Shizuka threw the keyboard at the wall; She was too pissed off. She decided that she needed to take a break and had to cool off, thus she went to take a shower, forgetting to log off. Kasuka noticed this and went to log off for his sister, but instead, he started reading her messages and ended up talking to the two who were still online.

Kanra: HELLOOOOO~? Shizu-chaaaan?

Tanaka Taro: H-Heiwajima-san?

Okashi: Konnichiwa

Kanra: ?

Tanaka Taro: Eh?

Okashi: This is not Aneki, this is Kasuka

Kanra: KYAAAA~ KASUKA~

Okashi: Stop that

Tanaka Taro: Yes, it sounds gay

Kanra: SO MEAN ;n;

Okashi: Izaya-san, I understand that you hate my bro- Sister, but I swear, if you EVER hurt her, I will kill you

Tanaka Taro: E-E-Eh?

Kanra: Ne~ Kasuka's being so OOC now, ne?

Kasuka frowned. Now he understood why Shizuka hated the informant. But really, why did he just show his protective side to others? Online!

Okashi: Just don't hurt her

Okashi has signed off

Tanaka Taro: ...That was kinda weird...

Kanra: HAHAAHAAHA

Tanaka Taro: Orihara-san! You didn't have to do that! You crossed the line!

Kanra: What did little me do~?

Tanaka Taro has signed off

Kanra: EH? I'M ALONE AGAIN? NO FUN! Ah well...

Kanra has signed off

Setton has signed on to chat

Setton: Konnichiwa~ Eh? No one is online... Oh well...

Saika has signed on to chat

Setton: Ah! Saika-chan!

Saika: Cut cut cut cut cut cut mother love love love love

Setton: ? Anri?

Saika: Love love love love mother love must cut cut cut cut cut cut cut to love love love love

Setton: You're not Anri, are you?

Bakyura has signed on to chat

Tanaka Taro has signed on to chat

Tanaka Taro: Kanra and Okashi are gone right?

Saika: Mother love love love love have to cut cut cut

Tanaka Taro: ! Not again!

Bakyura: Oh noes! Slasher?

Setton: It's not Anri-chan

Tanaka Taro: Eh?

Bakyura: Then who...?

Saika: Must love must cut cut cut cut mother say love cut cut cut cut cut

Tanaka Taro: I don't understand! D:

Setton: Last time, they were after Shizuo, now who are they after?

Bakyura: Didn't the slasher incidents end?

Tanaka Taro: Maybe it is a new culprit or something?

Saika: Cut love cut cut cut cut cut mother must love love love cut cut cut

Bakyura: SPAM!

Tanaka Taro: Be serious, Masaomi!

Bakyura: You just said my name online D:

Tanaka Taro: S-Sorry...

Saika: cut love cut cut cut

Setton: I think she's gonna stop soon

Bakyura: It may be a boy

Saika: Shizuka Heiwajima

Saika has signed off

Tanaka Taro: ? Wha-?

Setton: ! Shizuka!

Bakyura: Oh ****

Tanaka Taro: Masaomi!

Bakyura: Sorry

Setton: GTG! Bye!

Setton has signed off

Bakyura: Eh?

Tanaka Taro: I'm gonna try and warn Heiwajima-san. Goodbye Masaomi!

Tanaka Taro has signed off

Bakyura: Eh eh eh eh eh? Ah... I'm acting like stupid Izaya. Ah well...

Bakyura has signed off

Celty turned off the computer before running off to find Shinra. When she found him, she grabbed her PDA and typed, [Shinra! The slasher is back!]

"Eh? But didn't Anri-chan end the entire incident?" the underground doctor asked, tilting his head in confusion.

[Y-Yes! But I think there is a new slasher! And he or she is after Shizuka!] she replied, typing ten times faster than ever.

"What?" Shinra exclaimed, shocked, before he continued, "You'd better go tell hi- I mean, her!" Celty nodded before she ran out of the door, not bothering about closing it, and drove off on her bike as fast as it could go.

Meanwhile, Mikado had just left his house and, although he did not know where Shizuka lived, he was still going to try and find her.

"Celty-san!" the high school boy exclaimed when he saw his headless friend. Celty took one look at Mikado before she gestured for him to get on the motorbike. Nodding, Mikado ran and sat behind the dullahan, wrapping his arms around her waist. After Mikado ensured he was comfortable and that he would not fall off the bike, Celty sped off again.

At another part of Ikebukuro, Masaomi was strolling around the streets. He honestly did not care about what just happened online. It was not as if it was related to him.

"Oh? Kadota!" the Yellow Scarves leader waved when he noticed the ex-Blue Squares member and his friends.

Erika was still going on about genderbend fanfictions and Walker was desperately trying to make her keep quiet as the beanie-wearing man's face was going redder and redder every second. Saburo was in the van, listening to Ruri Hijiribe's songs.

"H-Hey, Kida..." Kadota stuttered, having problems trying to find his voice after listening to what his female friend said. The brown-haired man pulled his beanie down lower in an attempt to hide his already tomato-red face.

Upon remembering that Kadota and Shizuka were high school friends, except that Shizuka was still a male then, Masaomi decided that it was right to tell him about what had happened online, "Ah, Kadota. I think the slasher is back." That sentence made the entire gang grow silent and Kadota's face was back to its original colour. Saburo had turned off his music to hear what they would say next.

"What? The slasher...?" was his response.

"Yeah! And I think I should notify you about this since you are Shizuka's friend: The slasher is after Shizuka," Masaomi stated. Now the entire crew had a shocked expression on their face. Even Erika was shocked. And she was not even squealing about how cool that was.

"Let's go!" Kadota exclaimed suddenly. The man went into the van while Saburo started the engine. Walker and Erika grabbed Masaomi, despite his protests, and entered the van before Saburo sped off.

Meanwhile, Celty and Mikado were about eleven kilometres away from Shizuka's house when they met Anri.

"Huh? S-Shizuka-chan is the target of the new slasher...?" Anri asked to confirm what she had just heard. Mikado nodded seriously, making Anri gasp.

[Do you know anything about this?] Celty typed.

"N-No! I swear!" the user of Saika and mother of all of Saika's children said.

[Either way, I think the new slasher probably wants Shizuka for her strength only, just like before.] Celty typed again.

"I-I'm coming along! I think I can put a stop to this if I know who the real slasher is! I can help! After all, I owe Shizuka-chan! Even if she doesn't remember who I am..." Mikado's crush uttered.

Nodding once again, Celty gestured for her female friend to get on the motorbike. Mikado blushed a deep crimson red when Anri wrapped her arms around him. Once again, Celty zoomed off on her bike.

Meanwhile, Shizuka was lying on her bed, still pissed off at Izaya. Kasuka knocked and entered the room, passing his sister a bottle of milk which the blonde girl snatched and gulped down.

Deciding to start a conversation to try and calm his sister down, Kasuka said, "...I thought you didn't like that outfit..."

Shizuka immediately looked down to look at her outfit and said, "Kasuka, I don't recall ever saying I hated any of the outfits..."

"Well, you did not wear it as often as that Megurine Luka one so I thought you didn't like it..." the younger of the two replied.

"H-Hey! I like Luka more than Kaito!" Shizuka pouted, making Kasuka smirk at how childish she acted.

Shizuka was wearing a turtle-neck shirt with extremely long sleeves that cover her hands. The vocaloid called Kaito was on the front of her shirt, holding an ice-cream. The girl was also wearing a short skirt that high school girls liked to wear, but she was wearing tights under it. Sometimes, she wondered if her younger brother was secretly a pervert.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Kasuka slowly got up and left the room, leaving Shizuka behind. The girl was going to count how many vocaloid outfits she had when she suddenly heard a yell from outside. The first thing that came to her mind was: Kasuka. Immediately, she sped out of the room and headed down to the door. The first thing she saw was her younger brother lying unconscious on the carpet, bleeding from the head, and a man, who seemed to be about thirty to forty, standing at the door. He was holding a blunt object in his left hand and it was covered in blood. In his right hand was a knife. The child of Saika, no doubt.

According to what Shizuka had heard from Celty, one would only become one of Saika's "babies" if they were to be stabbed by Saika herself or her children's knives, swords, and vice versa. But from the looks of it, Kasuka was only hit by the blunt object and not the knife, so Shizuka felt slightly relieved.

"W-Who the heck are you?" Shizuka exclaimed.

"Shizuka Heiwajima, I need to cut you, because I love you and I need your strength," the stranger said in a very creepy tone. Shizuka noted that what the man said was quite similar to what the other Saika children said to her during the previous slasher incident. Like before, the statement did not make any sense.

"What the hell? That doesn't make any freaking sense! But either way, you'll pay for hurting my little brother!" Shizuka roared before she bravely tossed the sofa at the stranger, quickly carrying her unconscious brother and running out of the house.

[Shizuka!] was what was typed on to Celty's PDA when she saw her friend running out of her house with the actor in her hands. Shizuka panted before she uttered "Slasher" at her friend. She then ran off, leaving the three to handle and try to stop the seemingly insane man. After all, they managed to stop the other slasher last time.

The slasher ran out of the Heiwajima residence. Immediately, Anri pulled out her katana and dashed in front of the man. She swung her katana but unfortunately, the man dodged it, whacked her with the blunt object, and ran off. Mikado immediately ran to help Anri and heaved a sigh of relief to find out that she was just knocked out. Celty chased the slasher with her motorbike but damn! The man could run fast.

Shizuka's legs grew tired after running for what seemed like hours when, in fact, it was just a few minutes. But for her brother's sake, she had to go to Shinra's apartment. With that, she continued running, ignoring the fact that her lungs were practically begging her to stop and breathe.

"Cut cut cut cut cut! Love love love love! Heiwajima...! Shizukaaaaaa...!" came the creepy voice which sent chills down Shizuka's spine. Was it her, or did he sound like a rapist or something?

"Freaking hell...!" Shizuka slowly slowed down even though she tried not to. She panted heavily. She usually had a lot more stamina than this! So why did she suddenly feel so tired? Or was Kasuka a lot more heavier than she thought? Oh wait, it was probably bacause she was already tired from chasing Izaya around Ikebukuro earlier on.

"Found you," was the two simple words that made Shizuka's eyes widened. Damn it! He had already caught up?

"Cut cut cut cut," the stranger chanted, spinning his knife in his hand. Too tired to even move, Shizuka collapsed on the ground, too exhausted to even care what would happen next.

She had expected to feel a sharp object burying itself deep into her skin but it never came. Instead, she heard someone yell in pain and someone shouting swears angrily.

"You dick!" was what the familiar voice exclaimed.

"Kadota! What the hell? I have never heard you call someone that before!" came the leader of the Yellow Scarves voice.

"He tried to hurt my friend!" came the first voice.

"Ka...Do...Ta...?" was all the blonde girl uttered. Her eyes were closed, but she was still awake.

"Shizuka!" four voices exclaimed at the same time. There was a loud "Vroom" and a "Screech" before the blonde heard a girl exclaim her name, followed by a boy shouting "Heiwajima-san!". Damn, this was the first time Shizuka pushed herself too hard. If Izaya was not there earlier that day, the bodyguard would not be feeling so tired. So sleepy... So... Exhausted... The last thing Shizuka knew was that she felt herself being carried off and the sound of engines could be heard.

**A/N:** Okay, I know normally Shizu-chan would not faint so easily, but c'mon! Shizuka chased Izaya for a long time, hit Shinra, went home and threw a fit 'cuz of the chatroom, and ended up getting chased by a slasher! So c'mon! For the sake of this story, lighten up, please?


	10. End

Voices could be heard as Shizuka slowly gained consciousness.

"That dick! He freaking escaped!" came an all-too-familiar voice.

"He almost hurt Shizuka-chan!" came the fujoshi's voice.

"I-I'm sorry I could n-n-not help much..." a timid voice said.

"Don't apologize, Anri-chan! It's not your fault!" the Yellow Scarves leader said.

"Y-Yes, Sonohara-chan..." another timid voice said.

There was a soft tapping noise and Shizuka assumed it was Celty typing on her PDA.

"Yes, my lovely is right! We'll get him soon enough! At least Shizuka's alright!" came Shinra's voice. Ah, that guy was always so optimistic.

The blonde girl let out of soft groan as she tried to get up. Celty noticed first and helped.

[You're awake! How are you feeling?] Celty typed after the girl sat up. Shizuka could tell Celty was worried because her hands were shaking as she typed.

"I've been better..." Shizuka mumbled grumpily. Suddenly, she remembered her little brother and exclaimed, "K-Kasuka! I-Is he alright?"

Shinra chuckled at the girl's love for her brother and said that the actor was fine. However, he was still asleep. Upon hearing this, the blonde bodyguard heaved a sigh of relief.

Erika screamed Shizuka's name and squeezed her, screaming about how relieved she was. Shizuka was surprised that Erika was not worried about her because of her weird little fantasies, but because she was sincerely worried. Well, he could never ever understand that girl.

Masaomi stated that he was glad Shizuka and her beauty was unharmed, making Shizuka frown and Mikado say his name as a way of warning him. The girl who seemed so familiar but yet Shizuka could not remember who she was apologized so many times that Shizuka lost count.

Was there someone in the room she forgot...? Oh yeah...

"Um... Thanks for saving me, Kadota..." the girl uttered. Kadota's face turned red for a moment and he mumbled a "You're welcome".

Shizuka wondered where Walker and Saburo was and Erika just said she made them guard the van and the precious manga.

"Ah, Kadota!" came Masaomi's voice, making said man turn to look at him. The blonde teen continued, "I know you rarely ever get so protective over someone and end up calling people 'Dick', so why did you...?"

Ah... That was actually what the beanie-wearing man was asking himself the entire time. Why on Earth did he? Sure, he believed that it was because Shizuka was one of his best friends but... He had his doubts. Wait, what? No!

"Dotachin's in love!" came Erika's voice. Ah, she switched back to fujoshi mode.

"A-Am not! Don't call me that!"

"Denial~! Denial~! Kyaaaaa~!"

Everyone laughed at Kadota and Erika's "argument". Kadota was already red in the face and Erika simply continued. Though, Kadota did wonder... What if Erika was right? Wait! No! Yes! No! Yes! Argh! To hell with this shit!

"Argh! So what if I like her?" he accidentally exclaimed, making everyone silent and Shizuka blushed. What? What? Whaaaaat?

"Uh, wait! I-I-I-I-I m-m-mean..." Oh great, now he had the word "Idiot" stamped on his head. Everyone had a "What?" expression plastered on their face. Kadota buried his face in his palms, officially embarrassed. Erika soon started squealing. Mikado and Masaomi had a blank look on their face while Anri wished Kadota good luck. Shinra proudly said that Kadota and Shizuka can never compare to him and Celty and he earned a punch to the gut for that. The current colour of Shizuka's face could shame a tomato.

"Kadota... Do you... Really like me...?" Shizuka asked, unsure. She had never been really successful in love, even as a boy. Sure, girls sometimes tried to hit on her male self, but she eventually scared them off. Others tried to use her for her strength. Thus the reason why she was unsure.

"Y-Yeah..." Kadota managed to mumble. Should Shizuka give Kadota a chance? She thought for a while. Well, Dotachin has been a great friend and would try and stop Izaya and her fights back in high school. He also did not mind her strength. Plus, he seemed like a nice guy. He even quit the blue squares by betraying them to save Masaomi's girlfriend! What ordinary guy would do that for a girl they barely knew? Kadota, of course. And what made him not like others? He does not litter. Normal people do, but he does not.

"Let's give it a shot."

"E-E-E-Eh?"

Kadota and Shizuka's face were now of the same bright-red colour. Deciding to tease her new "boyfriend", Shizuka repeated her sentence, "I said 'Let's give it a shot', Kyohei~!"

Oh wow, how long had it been since Kadota heard someone call his first name? A long time, obviously. In fact, he almost forgot it was his name.

"H-Hold on! So... We are, like... Together?" the beanie-wearing man asked to confirm what he had just heard. After all, years of hearing Erika's squealings could have worsen his hearing. Shizuka simply nodded.

If Kadota did not care about his pride, he would have fainted. His heart skipped a beat when the girl had nodded.

What the hell...? This was like a dream come true!

So the rest of Shizuka's life went normally. Except that she was a girl and now had a lover. Of course, Izaya still bugged her, but she did thank him one time, leaving him confused for the entire day while she walked off, laughing. After all, if Izaya had not revealed her identity, she would not be where she is. And the slasher? Anri managed to stop him when he tried sneaking into Shizuka's house. What Anri was doing around there would remain a mystery.

No, she was no longer Shizuo Heiwajima, monster of Ikebukuro. She was Shizuka Heiwajima, lover of Kadota and the happiest girl on Earth.

**A/N:** Sorry about the sudden end. I did not want to write anymore. Two reasons: I grew tired of the story and there was very little review so I thought you guys hate it. But if you guys want, you can write stories related to this story or things you guys call a "sequel". But be sure to tell me! 


End file.
